1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release tensioner system for adjusting the position of an idler to tension loops, such as belts and chains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Harvesters, such as corn combines, typically have a crop cutting and gathering system that removes a portion of the crop for subsequent processing by the harvester. Corn is typically harvested with sets of snapping rollers to remove ears of corn and opposed gathering chains to move the ears rearward.
In order to efficiently operate and to ensure that the ears of corn are properly separated from the stalks, the gathering chains must operate efficiently. It can be appreciated that as with many devices using chains or belts, the tension on the chain or belt must be properly maintained. However, due to stretching of the chain or belt and/or wear or slippage of idlers, the tension on the belt may not be maintained at a desired level.
To maintain belt or chain tension, tensioners have been used, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,557,912 and 6,167,686. However, restoring proper tension to a chain may often require removal of the chain and time consuming and labor intensive adjustment of complicated mechanisms. Moreover, the systems do not use a quick release system and may require special tools.
To overcome problems associated with providing proper tension, it is desirable that a tension device be a quick release type device that may be manually actuated to release the tension on the chain while adjustments may be quickly made to properly position the components to restore tension to the chain or belt. Moreover, such a device should be easily and safely accessible and should provide for quickly and easily decreasing or increasing the tension to obtain proper tension. Such a system should also ensure that the tension device remains locked so that loosening due to inadvertent slippage or rotation is prevented. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with tensioning systems.